


I Believe

by Ghuleh28



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Anal Play, Concerts, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Glove Kink, Light Bondage, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Prequelle Era, Priest Kink, Rough Sex, Song Lyrics, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 01:22:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18355706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghuleh28/pseuds/Ghuleh28
Summary: 'All your dreams will come true.' - "Per Aspera Ad Inferi"After traveling across the state to attend your first mind blowing first Ritual and pre-ritual meet and greet with Cardinal Copia, you head back to your hotel, wishing the magic of the evening would never end and that your fantasies could become reality. What you didn't know was that you made a bigger impression on the Cardinal than you ever could've imagined, and he craved something more as well.





	I Believe

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first posted work, so please be gentle! I am submitting this for a contest but I'm hoping to post the rest of my smut one day. I welcome constructive criticism and comments! Please let me know how much you loved (or hated) it. When I write my mind tends to go crazy with ideas so please let me know if this goes astray. I apologize for any grammatical errors or typos. I hope you enjoy!  
> This is loosely based on the upcoming fall 2019 US tour.  
> Thanks!

It was a cold October morning when I jumped into my Jeep and began my 5 hour drive to go see Ghost on the other side of the state. This was likely the last US tour for a while so the drive was worth it. I had never seen them live and I wanted to experience it more than anything in the world. I opted to stay at a hotel overnight so I could enjoy the ritual to the fullest and return home the next day. 

I left home early to arrive on time for the meet and greet I had purchased. I idolized Cardinal Copia and one of my absolute life's dreams were to meet him. He was my hero. Anyone who knew of him knew that he was practically walking sex, but in addition to that he was the only one who could always pull me out from my crippling depression with his music. I was a different person since I found this band and I loved them dearly. 

Once I finally arrived, I checked into my hotel and freshened up - hoping to make myself at least somewhat worthy to grace his presence - then headed to the venue. Waiting in the VIP line seemed to take forever and the anticipation almost killed me. 

I nervously inched forward in line, my anxiety quickly building up. What was I going to say to him? What if I completely froze and didn't get to say what I want to say to him?! 

Before I knew it, I was next. I quickly tidied my hair and my grucifix necklace, and took a deep breath. 

"You're next, ma'am!" the assistant said to me as he led me to the room. I walked in and saw my idol, donned in a sharp, black suit. I have always been a sucker for a good looking man in a suit, and seeing him made me almost lose my cool right then and there. His pants were exceptionally tight tonight, highlighting his impressive features. Admittedly I had to push any dirty thoughts aside as to not make a fool out of myself. 

I could see him smile behind the mask and he reached out his hand to me. For some reason his mismatched eyes were locked onto mine. I was taken aback by his intense focus on me while he studied my face as I approached him. 

I stood there for a few seconds without speaking. "What is your name, my love?" the Cardinal asked in a charming voice with a sweet accent. "Clarice...it is so nice to finally meet you, your Eminence," I said shyly. 

"What a beautiful name, ghuleh. What can I do for you today?" he asked. I hesitated a moment, unsure how to carry on the conversation. A few tears welled up in my eyes and I was overcome with emotion.

"I just want to thank you for everything you do and for making Ghost what it is. It has... truly changed my life," I said. He grabbed my hand and kissed it. He then smiled, replying, "That means so much for me to hear that. I'm so glad you enjoy us. You are the reason why I do what I do." 

I wrapped my arms tightly around his waist for a hug while the photographer took our picture. His smell was exquisite; something like strawberries and a very popular men's cologne that I couldn't quite recall the name of.

I felt very comfortable with the Cardinal and wished this interaction could have continued all night, but unfortunately my time was up. As I exited the room, he winked at me and softly said, "I hope you have a wonderful time tonight."

Heading to the pit, I couldn't believe how personal he was, and I felt a burning in my core. I couldn't stop thinking about his soft touch and kind gestures. I felt like a dork for crying in front of him. 

Our photo together was absolute perfection, and as I studied it more I noticed how intimate our hug was. Oh, how I would treasure that feeling forever. 

Luckily this venue had assigned seating and since I had bought my package the day they went on sale, my seat was in the front. I waited patiently for the show to start, and I kept replaying my meet with Copia over and over in my mind, wishing it didn't have to end.

My heart swooned as the ritual started, and the Ghouls emerged onto the stage; the Cardinal appearing last as the first song began. I had to take a deep breath as I admired how sexy he looked in his clergical attire; the red cassock catching the lighting of the venue. The smell of incense from his thurible was exquisite and only heightened my appreciation of the satanic atmosphere. 

I poured my heart into singing along with each song they played. Ghost has always had this extremely sexual effect on me, and there was nothing I could do about it. I watched as he grinded the mic stand against his crotch as he sang, and he made suggestive gestures with his fingers to the Ghouls' solos, licking his fingers afterward as if he was tasting some lucky girl's pussy. His thrusting during "Mummy Dust" nearly sent me over the edge. I was a ball of sweat from lusting, singing and dancing. I noticed how wet I was, a bit self-conscious about it. 

They closed traditionally with "Monstrance Clock" and I could feel the throbbing in my cunt as he talked about how he wanted to line everyone up and fuck us, then making us promise him that we'd have orgasms later that night. Lucky for me I had brought my favorite vibrators along for that reason. I knew that after a night of seeing Ghost live I would be aching for release.

When the show came to a close, I got a strange urge to stay and look around, hoping that maybe I could be lucky enough to run into the Cardinal again...somewhere, somehow. Maybe it was my adrenaline fueling my confidence. I wandered around the venue with no luck and headed outside to look for the tour bus. When I did not find it, I felt sad. I hated that the night was over so fast. After the meet and greet, I craved to see him again. Coming back to reality, I cradled my photo in my arms as I got into my Jeep to head back to the hotel. 

I arrived at the hotel shortly after midnight. Naturally I was a night owl, so this was nothing new. I fumbled with my door key as I entered the room and climbed onto the bed, nearly collapsing from exhaustion. I excitedly turned on my Ghost playlist as I slid off my pants and my top and pulled out my rabbit vibrator and lube. I was still wet just from the excitement of the evening, and I tried to keep my moans to a minimum as I thrust it into my pussy, destroying my clit with the intense vibrations.

Once more I felt euphoric, as I did at the ritual. As I continued to fuck myself to my favorite songs, my whole body trembled. My orgasms were intense, fueled by lust and fantasy. My vibrator was the perfect combination of powerful thrusting pleasure and unbelievable clitoral stimulation. After almost an hour, when I couldn't take any more, I got up to clean my friend and take a shower. 

Now, I couldn't say for certain, but I was pretty sure that I had not left my music playing on my phone by the bed when I got into the shower. I thought I kept hearing "Ghuleh...ghuleh..." as if someone were playing "Ghuleh/Zombie Queen" on repeat outside the bathroom...or even whispering it. I tried to shrug it off, assuming the high of the show was still buzzing in my head. I enjoyed the rest of my relaxing shower as I imagined Copia washing my body and us making out under the stream of the water. 

I hopped out of the shower and got dressed into my pajamas, letting my long hair fall free to dry naturally. I was so ready for bed. As I was gathering my items, I stopped for a moment, as again I seriously thought I heard something outside the bathroom door. Clearly it would not be housekeeping in at this hour? 

My hands shook as I slowly cracked the door open. 

I stepped out into the room and it was eerily quiet other than the rattling of the air conditioning unit, the lamps shining dimly. 

"Hello?" I squeaked out, hoping to only be talking to the walls. Silence.

I stepped out into the room a bit more and I felt an arm grip me around my waist and the other hand wrap its fingers gently around my neck. I audibly gasped and screamed as the hand around my neck moved up to cover my mouth. Fear swept through me as I struggled to get away, until a familiar smell hit me: strawberries and men's cologne. What was it called? I remembered. Acqua di Gio...I had smelled this before... possibly...earlier tonight...? 

NO. It couldn't be. 

I stopped struggling as he leaned closer to whisper in my ear, "Shhh. Calm yourself, Clarice. Everything is ok. Did you enjoy the show tonight, ghuleh?" He remembered my name. My stomach flipped with excitement once I realized his identity. He removed his hand from my mouth and stroked my damp hair. I could have melted under his touch. I turned my head to look at him; his one white eye was practically glowing in the dimly lit room. I stared for a few minutes in shock.

"Um, yes, Cardinal, very much, thank you," I finally uttered, still trying to determine whether or not I was hallucinating. "Why are you here? How did you find me? And why did you scare me like that?!" I said to him as he released his grip on my waist. He seemed a bit flustered. 

"Ghuleh, when we met earlier...you had me captivated. I could see your want for me, as I felt as burning desire for you. Something about your eyes...I was drawn to them... I'm sorry if I scared you, but I had to find you. I couldn't let you get away...you are special." 

I studied his face. He looked sad and somewhat guilty for what he'd done. I couldn't resist how cute he looked with that mopey face. How could I be upset? Cardinal Copia sought me out, out of anybody else he could've chosen. I recovered from my fright quickly. Not to mention restraint and submission were some of my kinks anyway...but I'd let him find that out at another time...hopefully. 

I approached him openly, lips slightly parted, as I leaned in to kiss him. He happily accepted and returned the gesture, dominating my mouth with his tongue. Small moans escaped my lips as I tasted his mouth and inhaled his scent. 

He was intoxicating and I became quickly inebriated with arousal. I found my hands roaming all over his upper body, rubbing his shoulders and running my hands up and down his arms. I felt him shiver under my touch and it made me gush. I noticed his cock growing hard as the bulge in his pants grew larger and larger. As I sucked his neck and placed kisses along his sideburns, I heard quiet moans of approval emitting from him. 

"How did you know how badly I've wanted this?" I said to him.

"These things I know, ghuleh, I am the one lascivious. Please know that I want you just as much, if not more. I saw how you fucked yourself into oblivion with that vibrator. I heard you crying my name as you came, listening to my songs. I want to feel that wet pussy spasm around my cock."

"You saw that?" I said, slightly embarrassed, but also turned on. 

I don't know what came over me but his words made me turn around and roughly push him off his feet so that he landed right onto the bed. I climbed on top of him, my weight pressing on his massive erection. I petted him gently through his pants and he groaned. I took my time, slowly unbuttoning his suit coat and bringing my hands under his dress shirt, running my fingers through his chest hair. He felt so warm. So mine. 

I moved back slightly to allow him to sit up so he could slide off his jacket and shirt. He had broad shoulders and a little extra weight around his waist but he looked so fucking perfect. I leaned into him, kissing his chest and teasing his nipples with my tongue. I dug my nails into his arms as I drew my arms back to me and he hissed with pleasure. His erection was still painfully contained by his tight pants. I grabbed each wrist lightly and removed his leather gloves with my teeth, looking directly at him as I tugged one finger off at a time.

I removed my pajama shirt to preview my breasts, which were large and full, to put on a good show for my dear Cardinal. I climbed off of him and bent over slightly to remove his shoes and socks, just enough to flaunt my cleavage. Finally, leaving just his pants, I stood over him, caressing his cheek before I very slowly unzipped his trousers, tugging them down his hips to free his throbbing cock. I placed my lips on its head, already leaking precum, and quickly swirled my tongue over its head, eliciting a deep moan from him before I tore myself away to remove his pants and completely. He had gone commando underneath so he was quickly exposed in all his essence. I was practically drooling.

I quickly tore off my pants as well, leaving only my bra and (now saturated) panties on before I climbed back up onto him. He moaned as I stroked his well endowed member and took his balls into my mouth, sucking them and teasing with my tongue just to push him further. His hands crept down to my breasts and cupped them to appreciate their size. He then slid his fingers into the cups to pinch my nipples, causing me to moan. He grabbed my hair suddenly and pulled my mouth away from his balls, staring deeply into my eyes. 

“You really are a child of Satan, aren't you ghuleh?” He said with a chuckle. 

I smiled and giggled, putting my lips up to his ear. 

"Oh I know I am. Please, I want you to fuck me, Cardinal. I want to scream your name with your cock deep inside me!" I cried. My body hadn't received much attention yet but I didn't care, I wanted to please him. I was growing wetter by the second, my cunt aching to be fucked by him. 

He rolled over and brought me under him, so now he was sitting on my thighs. He drew his fingers up my legs and up my sides, sending chills through me as I arched my back from the sensation. He slid his arms under me as he fumbled to unhook my bra. He yanked it off and tossed it across the room, gasping as he took in the sight of my breasts. I whined as he took one in his mouth, biting and suckling my nipple. I grabbed his hair tightly, grinding my teeth as I moaned. He used his free hand to lightly rub my clit through my underwear. 

"How the fuck are you so wet, ghuleh?" he said, his voice low. 

"My cunt only gets this wet for you, darling," I teased.

With that he tore my panties off, plunging one finger, then two, into my vagina. I cried out at the feeling of his talented fingers dancing in my most sensitive area. Shifting above me, he pulled his fingers away, tasting them thoroughly. 

"Your taste is absolutely magical, ghuleh," he said as I blushed. As I watched his thick, long cock hanging above me, I pulled his face to mine to kiss him intensely as he lined himself up and entered me slowly. I cried into his mouth as I stretched to accommodate his size, and the thickness of his cock felt better than anything I had experienced in my entire life. He was slow and torturous, claiming every square inch of my pussy. I begged him to go faster, harder. 

The coil was winding quickly in my abdomen yet we had barely started. 

"Please, Cardinal, I need you to make me come!" I cried loudly, not even caring at this point if we bothered other guests. 

He pulled out completely, and I felt a sincere emptiness for a brief moment as he ordered me to flip over and stand on my hands and knees. He applied some of my lube onto his cock while I got myself into position and he wasted no time gripping my hips tightly as he slammed his cock into me from behind. I felt his pace quicken and the burning grow even deeper inside me. He growled as he fucked me. 

"Ghuleh... you are so tight...fuck...." he groaned. 

He thrust his hips harder, pushing his cock even deeper inside me. As he slammed into my g-spot he leaned in to kiss and bite the back of my neck. I felt my muscles tighten and I went over the edge, spiraling into a violent orgasm, crying his name. I was panting trying to catch my breath but he held steady, his movements strong and fast paced. He grabbed my wrists and pinned them behind my back. My body writhed under him, trying to keep myself in position. I lifted my ass up more for him now that I had lost the use of my arms to support myself. 

"I've got you right where I want you," he said, pulling out almost completely before slamming himself back into me. I fucking saw stars. 

His words turned me on so much. My moans were becoming louder and more desperate, and soon I was screaming. With almost no falter in his thrusts, he reached out to the nightstand to grab one of his leather gloves, balling it up slightly then shoving it into my mouth to gag me. He looked down at me and grinned as he pounded into me. “Gotta keep you quiet, ghuleh,” he warned. My abdomen clenched with excitement. 

When he finally came, my body stiffened as I felt his hot cum filling me up. I bit down hard on the glove, groaning as I felt myself be consumed by another intense orgasm. He let go of my arms as he pulled out and I collapsed onto the bed. He gently turned me over and I watched him grab my vibrator. I didn't think my body could take any more. I dared not remove the gag from my mouth without his permission, yet I still cried “no” repeatedly as I looked into his eyes. 

He teasingly laughed at my cries and rubbed a copious amount of lube on the toy before he inserted it, turning on the power to one of my favorite settings that builds up sensation so much, then suddenly stops. Over and over. He placed it at the most sensitive part of my clit and I cried out loudly, barely lasting more than a minute or two until I came so hard I squirted on him. I was glad those screams were muffled. He teased me with another strong constant vibe and made me come again and again. 

My body was drenched with sweat and I had tears streaming down my face. He looked at me and leaned in close, his cock painfully hard and leaking precum from watching me climax so hard. He pulled the glove from my mouth and I gasped, barely audible, “Can I...please you now, Cardinal?” 

“You were such a good girl for me, you can do whatever you'd like. You've earned it, ghuleh,” he said smiling. 

I jumped up and climbed over him, pushing him so that he was sitting up against the headboard. Slowly, I took his cock into my mouth, licking our fluids from his shaft and sucking his length, stopping at the head to get another taste of him before sucking it hard. His guttural moans filled the room. I eased him into my mouth deeper and deeper as I swallowed him, his fingers gripping my hair to guide my head up and down on his cock. I swallowed as much as possible to give him the ultimate sensation, my tongue dancing on his throbbing cock. I pulled myself off of him for a brief moment to breathe before I took him deep in my throat again. 

He growled my name as he began to thrust his hips harder. I could feel his pubes tickle my nose as I swallowed almost his entire length. Saliva had rolled down my chin down to between my breasts as he fucked my face. Hollowing my cheeks once more as I sucked him, I felt his cock twitch just as he came into my mouth. What I couldn't swallow I licked off my chin after he pulled out. He collapsed onto the bed, lying on his stomach. 

I laughed and pulled something else out of my travel bag. 

“Look who gets the last laugh, Copia,” I said menacingly as I grabbed my bottle of lube. He sat up on his hands and knees and looked at me quietly, watching my every move as I approached him from behind. I rubbed my hands on his back, starting at his shoulders and bringing them down to his hips, my cool, wet fingers giving him goosebumps. I applied some lube to my finger as I traced it around his ass, and he inhaled sharply. 

“I know you like this, Cardinal. You can't torture me with my own vibrator and not expect revenge!” I giggled. I inserted my finger into his entrance and he moaned loudly, his body clenching beneath me. I teased him, moving my finger in and out a few times before withdrawing it completely. He gasped. I then grabbed my smaller vibrator and inserted it, well-lubed, as he gripped the sheets, swearing in Swedish. I began to move it back and forth, turning it on and watching him crumble from the sensation. 

“Ghuleh, this feels so fucking good. I can't take it!” he whined. He was panting, begging me to stop but I knew he didn't want it to end. I turned the vibrator to a higher power as I carefully thrust it back and forth. He used his hand to pump his leaking cock as I fucked his ass, placing soft kisses on his cheek simultaneously. He didn't last long before he came hard onto the sheets, ropes of cum erupting from him as he moaned my name. I pulled out the vibrator and set it aside as we collapsed onto the bed together. 

I lay in his arms for a while before either of us said anything.

“Unholy fuck, Clarice. That was amazing. You are amazing,” he said softly.

“Not as amazing as you are, Copia.” I rubbed my hand along his cheek and grabbed his chin to pull his lips to mine as we kissed. Our tongues danced together as we tasted each other. 

“How about another shower?” he asked. I happily obliged. Despite just having taken one, I'd do anything for him. 

We held each other while indulging in the hot water showering upon us. I washed his body gently, then he returned the favor, just as I had imagined. I suddenly grew forlorn, thinking that our night was coming to an end. A tear streamed down my face at the thought of waking up alone in this hotel room.

Almost as if he could read my thoughts, he spoke up. “This doesn't have to end if you don't want it to.”

I looked at him through tears. “I really don't want it to, Copia. I dreamed about this happening for so long but never thought it would actually happen. What....what about you?”

He ran his hand over my head, petting me like a cat. “I can't imagine being without you now, Clarice...” he said as he rested his chin on my head. “Come back to Sweden with us. Become one of us. So we can always be together.” My heart swooned and I almost lost the ability to stand. It didn't take me more than a second to consider my answer. “Do you even have to ask?!” I exclaimed as I wrapped my arms around him. 

“Can't you see that you're lost without me?”

I shut the water off once we were clean and we emerged from the steam-filled shower. He grabbed my ass playfully as I went to find my pajamas. He didn't have anything to change into, so I elected just to sleep naked along with him. We snuggled under the covers and he cradled me in his arms as I reached for my phone, once more turning on my Ghost playlist very low. 

“Just to give us something to fall asleep to,” I giggled. “You just want me to sing to you in bed...” he said, already half-asleep. “I will definitely take you up on that offer sometime,” I whispered. 

We fell asleep to “I Believe” and then more than ever did I feel those lyrics resonate with me: “I believe, you could be, what I need to believe....” 

To be continued....


End file.
